


Heatwave

by sidewinder



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: The heat is on...





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“What did you prepare for dinner this evening, Abraham?”  
  
“Something cool to beat the heat,” Abe said. He brought the large salad bowl to their rooftop table, then poured well-chilled wine into their glasses. “Niçoise salad with seared tuna.”  
  
“Sounds delicious.”  
  
“I just wish this heatwave would end. A.C. can’t keep up, and it’s bad for the antiques.”  
  
“Could be worse. Remember the heatwave of July ’77?”  
  
“With the blackout and the looting? How could I ever forget, even if I wanted to.”  
  
“It was certainly one of this city’s…darkest times.”  
  
“That’s a _terrible_ pun, Henry.”  
  
“My apologies.”


End file.
